Harry Potter and the Proposal
by Potterfanforever101
Summary: One shot of how Harry proposes to the love of his life, Ginny...


Harry Potter and the Proposal 

Harry woke to the flowery scent that he dearly loved- his girlfriend Ginny was snuggled into his shoulder. He pecked her nose lightly to wake her and she stirred gently.

"Merry Christmas Gin," he whispered softly.

"mmm, merry Christmas Potter," she replied sleepily.

Harry smiled. He loved it when she called him Potter, it reminded him of his sixth year where they grew so close and when they had first kissed in the Gryffindoor common room. Although he was 21 years old, he remembered that first kiss like it was only yesterday: the taste of Ginny's lips on his, his hands in her hair…

"What you smiling at?" Ginny asked.

"You," he replied whilst leaning down to kiss her hair. He loved her more than the world- he wanted to grow marry her, have children and grow old with her. He wanted to propose to her in the most perfect way possible, trouble is he didn't know when or how that would be.

Ginny brought him out of his thought and back to the present.

"Harry, hello, did you hear a word I just said. We've got to be at the burrow in 2 hours and we haven't opened our presents yet"

"Sorry love, deep in thought, let's get some food and open our presents. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of your Mum's lectures if we are late," Harry replied.

Without waiting for a reply, he jumped out of bed and put Ginny over his shoulder and started towards the door and down the stairs of their 3 bedroomed cottage. His Auror training came in handy as his well-toned muscles allowed him to carry Ginny with ease.

"Ahh, Harry put me down," Ginny Squealed.

They reached the sitting room and Harry dropped her onto the sofa and started tickling her.

"Harry….stop..please.." she managed to choke out between giggles.

"Ok, if you promise the next time your boyfriend tried to carry you to the kitchen you won't request that he puts you down. Deal?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Deal"

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand laughing and smiling.

"Look Harry, it's snowed, it's beautiful." Ginny gasped as she looked out of the French doors and into their garden.

"Yeah it is, last one outside cook's breakfast!" Harry exclaimed running towards the door.

Ginny with the strength of a chaser, grabbed him round the middle and spun him round and dodged past him.

"Looks like your cooking breakfast, Potter," Ginny said cheekily, winking.

"And what will I get in return?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

Ginny jumped into his arms and started kissing him passionately.

"That was part 1"

"What's part two then, Weasley?" Harry said, his grin widening.

A snowball promptly hit harry square in the nose.

"That."

They spent the next ten minutes playing around in the snow, throwing snowballs, kissing in the snow. Ginny then said she needed a drink and ran into the house, promising to come straight back. As harry smiled at her retreating back, it suddenly hit him. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He'd been tirelessly planning the proposal so it was perfect and special and then he realised: nothing was more special than these secluded moments together, the ones where they could just be themselves, together.

"Accio engagement ring," he muttered, and the ring flew out their bedroom window and into his hand. He opened the box and marvelled at the beautiful piece of jewellery inside- his mother's ring. It was a small diamond with little diamonds surrounding it: it was perfect for Ginny. He heard her coming to the door and he put the ring in the pocket of his dressing gown.

"Gin, I have something I want to say," Harry said, his face serious.

"Ok Harry, you're not going to throw a snowball at me, are you?" Ginny asked.

The green eyes met the brown and Ginny listened intently. Harry took a deep breath and shook his head, taking Ginny's hands in his.

"No, listen, Gin… I love you more than the world, you are my everything and I can't imagine my life without you. When I went on the run, I would think of you all the time, wishing I could be with you. When I into the forest to die, my last thought was you and how I wish I could tell you that I loved you just one more time. What I'm saying I Gin, is that I want to spent the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and pulled he ring from his pocket. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Harry finished and looked at Ginny with a look of pure love and admiration on his face.

"Oh Harry, YES, YES of course I will, I love you too!" Ginny screamed excitedly, jumping into Harry's arms. Harry stood and swung her around and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He put her down gracefully, got the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Ginny's finger.

"Oh Harry, its beautiful, and it fits perfectly," Ginny whispered, looking up at those sparkling green eyes that she loved so much.

"It was my mothers. I think you two would have got on so well and I wanted a part of her to be with us. Always. I wanted all this to be perfect, I was planning and everything but I figured this may be more suiting." Harry replied sincerely, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Thank you Harry, I wish I could have met her, she was a wonderful woman. And as for the proposal, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I love you so much Harry Potter," Ginny said, her voice full of love and her eyes, also, swimming with tears.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter," Harry whispered into her ear, smiling.

They kissed just as the snow started to fall. This was the beginning of forever.


End file.
